A high School Story
by Shikamayuki
Summary: A Doujinshi me and a friend plan to make. Melow finds everything in his old school boring. that is until he bumps into a red head guy. Now his mother sends him to a boarding school where he meets the red headed guy. MattxMellow


"every day is the same..." I though in my head while ignoring the teacher as he rambled on with his lecture.

"every one is all the same..." I looked out the window that I sat beside.

"Bring!" The bell went.

I gathered up my books and put them back inot my school bag.  
"Mr. Lawliet" (yeah L's last real name XD)  
I groaned as I was called before I was about to walk out the door.

"Next class I would like an essay on today's lecture..." I gave him an affermitive nod as I left the class.

After I put away my books and things I left the school.

"God that stupid no good teacher... whish he would just go to hell!" I mummbled in fury not looking where I was going.

"Hey!" a person that I bumped into said.

"What do you want?" I looked up to see a beautiful red haired guy that had some cool goggles on his head.

"grr..." I ignored the red head and walked away.

When I got home I headed up instantly up to my room.

my thoughts were on that red headed guy... I don't know why, but I felt mad for missing my chance at getting to know him.

"Mello!" I heard my mother yell from the bottem of the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I ran down the stars and then into the kitchen.

"What?" I looked over to the kitchen table to see a bunch of papers an fourms togther.  
"Mello I Transfered you into a boarding school. It's in the next town over so your father will be picking you up and driving you to your new school on sunday so you can move your stuff into your assigned room and arrange things so you'll be unpacked by the next day. Oh and also... you'll be attending this monday coming up." She said with no emotion.

My mom always acted like she never cared any more... ever since dad left...  
"But why!?" I asked only to get no answer.

"On holidays you'll be living with your dad." She once again said emotionless.

"But I like my old school! and I like living with you! Please let me stay!" I protested.

"No and that is final! Now go and pack!" I was then kicked out of the kitchen.

"Damn that mother of mine... always making plans for me with out even telling me!" I mumbled as I walked back up to my room.

I packed my things up into 3 boxes.

the first box contained my clothing. Most of the clothing I wore was black and gothic mostly. the other were just normal every day clothing and gym clothes. Basically it was 46 gothic clothing 47 normal clothing and 10 easy to move in gym clothing.

the second box contained my most of my things like my PS2, ps2 games, and other appliances.

The third held most of my books within it. most of the books I had were mostly manga's.

The next day ...

"MELLO!" I woke up to my name being called loudly.

"What!" I yelled/asked while coving my head with my pillow to block the light in hoped that I could fal back asleep.

"Get down here and eat breatfast!" My mom yelled.

I groaned and got up off the bed and stretched as I walked down the stairs.

I entered the kitchen to see some old guy.

"Moooom" I moaned. "Who the hell is this..." I asked after the small moan.  
"This is your father, Watari" (LOL couldn't think of any one... XD!)

"SERIOUSLY!" I asked.

My mouth was agape because this guy was so old compared to my mother.

My mother then explained somethings and then I was booted back to my room where I got dresses and did my morning things.

"Mello-chan! WOuld you please hurry up and get your things inot the car!" My mother yelled from the bottem of the stairs.

for the first time ever she called me Mello-chan. Chan was not ment to be added to my name. not now. not ever.

"Okay okay! you don't have to yell" I yelled back.

Slowly by slowly I loaded the car with my things.

After I was done with loading the car my mother came out of the house.

"Good bye Mello, sorry for being cold and heartless all these years... Please... Have a nice life with you father... Sayanora..." She said this with tears in her eyes. She then kissed my cheek.

I wonder why my mom was so ncie all of a sudden.

I shurgged it off and got into the car.


End file.
